Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ081
SJ080 | nback = Pokaz na czwartą wstążkę! | teraz = Zatopiony statek do Cinnabar! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ082 SJ082 | nnext = Bitwa o wolność Mewtwo i Mewa! }} | scr = Smutek 2.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Zatopiony statek do Cinnabar! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże : Największa rywalizacja! | nrus = 029 | nrjp = 081 | nrodc = 081 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 28 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Bohaterowie dowiadują się że dziadek Jun to lider sali CInnabar - Blaine. *Kate walczy z Blaine'm lecz przegrywa. *Bohaterowie chcą uratować Mewa i Mewtwo z tarapatów. Debiuty LUDZIE *Blaine POKEMONY Odcinek Część 1 Art=Patrzcie!Statek do Cinnabar! ???=Chodźmy bo zaraz odpłynie! Art, Kate i Helen=Jun! Jun=Hej, szybko bo odpłynie! Donnie=Patrzcie, już odpływa! Art, Kate i Helen=OKEY! *Gdzieś Jessie=Zaraz zawładniemy Mewtwo i Mewem. James=O nie.Głąby płyną do Cinnabar. Jessie=Więc rozwalimy statek.Szefie, chcielibyśmy pożyczyć pana Dragonite'a. Giovanni=Dobrze.HAHAHA! OPENING *W statku Jun=Zdążyliśmy w ostatniej chwili. Art=Coś wolno płynie ten statek. Jun=I to mnie właśnie wkurza, bo godzinę płyniey do pięknej wyspy. Art=Patrzcie, czy to nie Blaine? Jun=Dziadku! Blaine=Cześć Jun, jak tam? Jun=Ja i Donnie mamy po 4 wstążki. Blaine=WSTĄŻKI!?Miałaś być TRENERKĄ! Jun=Przepraszam, miałam na myśli że to przyjmiesz dobrze. Blaine=A wyszło na odwrót.Do zovbaczena w sali, jak wogule tutaj są jacyś trenerzy -.-. Blaine odszedł. Art=Nie muwiłaś że masz takiego dziadka -.-. Jun=Blaine to mój dziadek. Wychowywał mnie odkąd statek z moim rodzicami zatonął. Ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono. Jak zresztą wielu pasażerów i załogi. Donnie=Nie smuć się, skarbie... Jun=Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Donnie=Sorry... Art, Kate i Helen=HIHIHI. May=Wy też do Cinnabar? Art=Ja z Kate płyniemy po 7 odznaki. May=A ja po 5 wstążkę. Helen=Tam są pokazy? May=No a co?W każdym mieście z odznaką też tam są pokazy. Kate=Poczekaj. May=Co? Kate=Muszę coś załatwić. Art=Gdzie ty idziesz!? CO TO ZA POKEMON? Część 2 Kate=Panie Blaine? Blaine=Hę? Kate=Czemu pan się wściekł że Jun zmieniła swoją klasę na koordynatora? Blaine=Bo bycie trenerem miała we krwi.A teraz mnie bardzo wściekła. Kate=Ale... Blaine=...żadnego ale!Ma być trenerką! Kate=No to wszystko roztrzygnie bitwa. Blaine=Co?Jak chcesz.Na pole bitwy! Na polu. Kate=Dobrze że jesteśmy sami.Jun nic nie zobaczy. Art=Kate, gdzy ty byłaś!? Kate=Siadaj na trybuny i cicho! Art=Okkey? Blaine=NAPRZÓD MAGMAR! Kate=Ninetales naprzód! Art=Ninetales na 100% wygra. Blaine=Miotacz Płomieni! Kate=Ty też! Ninetales oberwał, lecz Magmar uniknął ataku. Kate=To nie zadziała.Ognisty Wir! Magmar uniknął. Kate=Co jest!? Blaine=Użyj Zemsty. Kate=O nie! Ninetales upadł na ziemię. Kate=O nie! Blaine=Poddajesz się? Kate=eeee...nie!Nie poddam się!Niedopuszczę do tego, by na siłę Jun zmieniłą zdanie na trenerkę!Miotacz Płomieni z całej siły! Magmar oberwł ale stał. Blaine=Powrót Magmar. Blaine zaczął klaskać. Blaine=Brawo, wyprowadziłaś mnie z błędu. Kate=Że co? Blaine=Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy Jun ma obrych przyjaciół. Kate=To znaczy, że pan wytrzymał to że jest koordynatorką, ale chciał sprawdzić.. Blaine=..czy ma dobrych przyjaciół. Kate=Czy pan ma coś z tą łepetyną bo wolę szukać chyb innego lidera. Art=Co ty wyprawiasz Kate? Kate=Bo po co mam walczyć z takim głupim starym dziadem jak on sam nie wie co robi!? Blaine=Bardzo cię przepraszam. Kate=I żeby to się nie powturyło bo... Art=...Kate!KONIEC GADANIA! Kate=Sorry. *Na statku Art=Już Cinnabar. Blaine=Jun! Jun=Hę?Co dziadku? Blaine=Myliłem się.Powinnaś być koordynatorką. Jun=Co? Art i Kate puścili Jun oczko. Jun=Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Blaine=Zapraszam was, Art i Kate do mojej sali. Art=Dobrze. Blaine=Najbardziej Kate. Kate=Ehhh...no dobra. *Gdzieś w Kanto Jessie=Są jeszcze w statku.Odpalaj bombę. James=Zaraz zatoną!HAHAHA!Dragonite, Hiper Promień! Statek zaczął się topić. Art=O nie! Jun=Scena zaczyna się robić taka sama.Zgiiemy jak moi rodzice! Blaine=Mam plan, ale polega na wielu pokmonach latających i pływających. Art=Butterfree uniesie jednego człowieka i jednego pokemona.Eevee też podniesie. Helen=naprzód CHarizard! Zabiorę kilka ludzi. Kate=Ja i Blastoise też. Jun=Naprzód Charizard! donnie=Blastoise! Blaine=Charizard! Art=ma pan Charizarda? Blaine=Tak i co? *Na porcie Blaine=Już wszyscy? Kate=No...o nie! Helen=Co się stało? Kate=Zespół R chce przejąć Mewtwo i Mewa. Art=Musimy się zbierać.Tam jest samolot R! Jessie i Cassidy=Mamy Mewa! James i Butch=Oraz Mewtwo! Kate=Zostawcie ich! Jessie=Śnisz sobie! Czy bohaterowie uratują Mewa i Mewtwo?Zobaczymy w kolejnym odcinku. CO TO ZA POKEMON?=Blastoise! CDN